


nobody said it was easy (no one ever said it would be this hard)

by lahcys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, there is some torture but not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahcys/pseuds/lahcys
Summary: "Look, you know it was stupid, running off alone with a single shotgun and an angel blade to follow a lead you didn’t even tell anyone about. It was reckless, dangerous and you don’t regret a single thing.Guess that was just a side effect of falling in love with Dean Winchester. Acting like an idiot for the people you love."
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 15





	nobody said it was easy (no one ever said it would be this hard)

**Author's Note:**

> for nea and nea only.
> 
> title from the scientist by coldplay

36 days. 

That’s how long it’s been since it all started. 

Since you last saw him. 

Since Michael took control and disappeared. Along with Dean. 

You know he’s still in there. You have to believe it. Everyone else looks at you with pity in their eyes, you know they think your hope is wishful thinking. They all believe Michael would be too strong for Dean to survive possession. Castiel tried talking to you once, asking you to prepare for the possibility Dean isn’t coming back. Let’s just say that conversation didn’t end well. You know he might be right, but you just can’t think about that yet. You just can’t think about a possible life without Dean there. Not yet. 

36 days. You would not let it be 37.

And that’s how you ended up here. Tied to a chair, already bleeding in several places, and with Michael sharpening his old-school looking knives and blades a couple of feet away. 

Look, you know it was stupid, running off alone with a single shotgun and an angel blade to follow a lead you didn’t even tell anyone about. It was reckless, dangerous and you don’t regret a single thing. 

Guess that was just a side effect of falling in love with Dean Winchester. Acting like an idiot for the people you love. 

“Hmm, you really are a pretty one,” Michael says as he moves closer to you, blade in hand. 

You don’t respond. 

“You know, if you were mine, I would not have just abandoned you for the greater good, or whatever other things this man cares about more.” He takes his blade and draws it over your bare arm, only breaking the top layer of skin. 

“But then again, maybe you are,” he pushes the blade in deeper, making your blood flow, “mine.”

Michael seems to enjoy leaving you with an abundance of shallow cuts all over. You try to focus on something else. Anything else.

* * *

_When you make it back to the bunker after the fight in the church, you’re exhausted, physically, and emotionally. All you want to do is go to bed and sleep (and maybe never wake up again.)_

_You walk past the main table to see Dean’s phone lying there. It’s still unlocked and left open on a video recording of him._

_You take his phone back to your room before playing the video._

_“Hey, baby,” Dean begins hesitantly, “I, uh, made a choice, and you would probably call me an idiot and stupid, and maybe you’re right… Yeah, you’re right about a lot of things.” Dean’s eyes never stay put on the camera, but waver to something in the distance, like he’s scared._

_“But Lucifer just took you, Sammy, and Jack and I just... This is my only option to get you all back home safely. I said yes to Michael. We made a deal, I’m still in control. But… There is a chance all of this is gonna backfire. I always said angels were dicks. I guess that’s why I’m making this video, just in case.”_

_“I just wanted to say it, just one last time… Tell Jack and Sam that I love them, and tell yourself I love you too.” Dean smiles then like he made a hilarious joke, and god, you don’t think you’ve ever loved him more as you did at that moment when that video ended._  


* * *

You must have passed out because when you wake up again Michael is packing up his blades again.

“Ah, you’re awake.” Michael says cheerily, “sadly, we’re going to have to part ways now. There are people who want to interrupt our little rendezvous soon. I do hope we will meet again, I’ll be honest, I quite enjoyed the time I spend with you here. Maybe in the next life.” 

He takes one of the bigger blades with a grin and walks towards you. You knew this was going to happen. You knew the chances of you getting rescued were small. It’s not like you told anyone you were coming here, you just left a note on your bed. 

Michael raises his arms to gather the momentum for what surely would be a killing blow. But halfway something changes, Michael seems to hesitate. It seems as though all his arrogance suddenly leaves his posture.

“No!” He groans loudly. 

You don’t realize what was happening until then.

Dean.

He fights Michael, taking control and to save your life. 

He takes the blade to cut one of your bounds loose, you quickly take all the others off. Dean trained you how to do it as quickly as possible. He stays quiet as you get up, still tense and concentrated on using all of his energy on keeping Michael at bay. 

When you get out of the chair, you don’t run, you can’t. 

Dean has been gone for over a month but now, he is standing right in front of you, even if it’s just partially. 

“Dean?” You ask quietly, barely getting his name over your lips. 

“Go!” He just screams again, he doesn’t look at you. “Please, I can’t keep him off much longer.” 

Every bone in your body is telling you to stay, to fight. But you know Dean wants you to leave, to be safe. You quite literally drag yourself away from him. When you reach the doors of the warehouse, you can’t help but look around one more time. You see Dean, or Michael, or both, on his knees, groaning and grunting. It seems like Michael is gaining territory again. 

When you run away, you had no idea this would be the last time you’d see him for months. 

* * *

In the end, it’s Jack who ends it all. He kills Michael and brings Dean back to you.

You’ve lost count of how many days it has been. To be honest, you don’t want to know. You try not to think about the past couple of months a lot. It hurts too much, even though Dean is here now.

Of course, Dean doesn’t talk about it either. Neither of you is great at communicating feelings and all that crap. 

Yeah, you can admit that that is not always the best thing for the two of you. 

It literally took Sam physically putting you, Dean, and himself at the table with a bottle of bourbon between the three of you to get you both to talk about everything that happened. 

Sam was right. You both needed to open up before you could even begin to go back to normal. 

It takes time, but eventually, Dean becomes more like himself again. He’s smiling more, taking you out on more hunts, and kissing you every chance he gets. 

And in the end, everything is okay again.


End file.
